Incriminating Letter (Skyrim)
Summary There are three distinct letters with this name in three different locations. One is from Maven Black-Briar after becoming Jarl praising Anuriel and reminding her of her pledge to prevent Honningbrew Mead from entering the city. The second is a forgery from Gaius Maro to a man named Vunwulf incriminating him of conspiring to assassinate the Emperor. The third is from from a representative of a particular jarl to their steward praising them for their work, similar to the first variant. Locations *Mistveil Keep, Riften – Anuriel's room *Given to the Dragonborn by Gabriella on the Dark Brotherhood questline to plant on Gaius Maro's body. Quests Compelling Tribute (Imperials) If the Dragonborn has joined the Imperial Legion, they must blackmail the steward of the Jarl of Riften to discover information pertaining to a shipment of Stormcloak supplies that must be intercepted. Breaching Security The Dragonborn assassinate the son of the commanding officer of the Penitus Oculatus in Skyrim, Gaius Maro, as a means of weakening the morale and effectiveness of the Emperor's security during his visit, so as to allow for his assassination. Contents Incriminating Letter 1 Dearest Anuriel, The Jarl has shown great wisdom in choosing you as her steward. A position well befitting your character, as it demands great cunning, grace, and, shall we say, a talent for performing one's duties tactfully and discreetly. You have become an important asset to our operation. I trust you found the dress accompanying this letter to your satisfaction. Remember, as I flourish, so too will my friends. However, I wish to remind you of your pledge to prevent Honningbrew deliveries from entering the city. I am also still waiting for the detachment of city guards to escort my merchandise. I understand it can take time navigating around the delicate sensibilities of your mistress, the great , but really, I've waited long enough. Provided you continue to serve my interests, I will continue to look after yours. I trust I'll be hearing from you soon. --Maven Incriminating Letter 2 Vunwulf, I agree to your conditions. When the Emperor arrives, I will pass along his schedule, and arrange for all doors to be unlocked, and any posted security to be conveniently absent for a small period of time. Nothing will stand between your men and his eminence. He will die by Stormcloak hands, and neither my father nor your great leader Ulfric will even know anything is amiss until it is too late. Leave the first payment, in gold, at this dead drop. I look forward to continuing our relationship. Gaius Maro Incriminating Letter 3 Dearest , has shown great wisdom in choosing you as his/her Steward. A position well befitting your character, as it demands great cunning, grace, and, shall we say, a decided talent for performing one's duties tactfully and with much discretion. The Jarl wasn't acting in his/her best interest by turning down my gracious offer. But you were able to see past his/her short-sightedness. In the end, I'm quite sure the Jarl will thank you for your cleverness in this matter. I am in your debt. Commensurate with your continued cooperation, I grant you a boon. It is only a matter of time before our efforts bear fruit. --D.M. Trivia *Variant 3 does not appear in-game and is only obtainable by console commands. Appearances * de:Belastender Brief (Skyrim) es:Carta incriminatoria ru:Компрометирующее письмо Category:Skyrim: Letters